Brotherly Love
by Artemis Fraser
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have put amends...for now, only because of the persistent Kairos. She's the adoptee sister of Michael, only by their words, but she has a massive crush on Lucifer, and he does too, but he won't let her know. Romance is for later chapte
1. Default Chapter

Hello, and welcome to my beautiful story. I don't really know if I should take credit for this...cuz I might get severely hurt or worse. It might suck, but oh well, whatcha gonna do?? Anywho, please read this, and tell me what y'all think. It's different from everything you've probably read for this thing. KK?? It's OOC, just keep this in mind, please. No body freak out on me. If you guys have any questions whatsoever, just email me, Moira! ^_~ or just review. I don't care what just gimme SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's three chapters all at once only because I was stupid and put this off the one I had on my last user. I changed users, that's right, I know, I'm sorry. In case you knew the author of the last one, it was my friend. The little whore. Lol. Stupid ass...she changed the entire thing!!!!! The setting and stuff. *sob*  
  
Well, anway. Please enjoy and ta ta!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Beginning and the End

Disclaimer: Don't own Angel Sanctuary, but own ppl you don't recognize. ( R&R plz! Flames are welcome too; god knows I need all the entertainment I can get.  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
The sound of her blood pumping thundered in her ears, the smell of fear evident. Stalking down the hall, gun cocked and ready, she felt like a hunter and its prey, ready to strike out. Music from the wrecked party blared overhead, trying to block her senses, but she ignored them, she couldn't risk herself to lose this battle. This was her final testament, her final will to survive, and she couldn't afford to lose.  
  
Something rustled behind her, and as she swiveled around, it lunged, the mighty claws ripping into her skin. Grimacing when the taste of metallic blood flooded into her mouth, lower lip sliced by her teeth to prevent an agony of screams to tear through her throat.  
  
Whimpers were the only thing she would allow herself to make, mixed with the grunts of this horrific beast, which was almost three times bigger than her in height and weight, digging its sharp claws into her. She felt the loss of reality.... fading before her eyes. "No.... I didn't fail. I didn't!" She screamed, renewed strength pumped through her. Ignoring the claws fastened upon her shoulder and side, ignoring the blood welling beneath, her feet brushing against it. When she slowly started to bring her feet up, a fresh torrent of pain cascaded through her, the sweat pouring into her eyes. Shaking them away, her fingers skimmed the steel blade and finally hung on. With the last bit of her energy dulling away, she brought out her dagger and twisted; unable to feel her shoulder's muscle and skin tear away from the claws, and plunged it deep into the beast's heart in one full, solid motion.  
  
She heard the roar before she knew that she was falling... falling into the pit of darkness awaiting her. Ready to caress her body, to soothe, to ease, to forget. Before the blessed darkness finally enveloped her thudding body, her lips curved, she gripped her blood, feeling its smooth fluid trickling through her fingers, soaking her clothes, whispering, "I've done it... bastards."  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
The battle was over, and a figure stepped out of the shadows. Darkness enveloped him like a second skin, hugging his lean frame. A virus with its host. It sensed fear, and it searched relentlessly to keep its host alive.  
  
He searched through the dead bodies, the live bodies, moaning pitifully in pain, unbearable pain, and with no affect on his heart, he searched. The steam rose from the still hot bodies, contrasting with the chillness of the night's sky, the blood glistening, the sharp scent giving it an unholy appearance in such a holy place. Stepping over the bodies, he stopped at one, recognizing the brilliant blonde hair, streaked with blood, enhancing her red highlights. Nestled in a lake of blood, rivers of it trailing down the steps. "Corruption," he bitterly whispered, "steps of corruption," kneeling down. Sliding his arms under her back and shoulder, a flutter of a sigh escaped.  
  
"Kairos, you stood by my side," he said softly, the darkness and heat from his body encasing her. Turning, he walked out of his home, but home no more. Finally, he had attacked, and now he was leaving, leaving as a fallen angel. His life left behind.... In heaven, and he able to start a brand new one.  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
It was a couple years after the rebellion against heaven. Chaos had calmed, and life was normal. The news that God's favorite, Lucifel had revolted against Him had been big news, and still mingled. No one really knew the whereabouts of him or his followers. Both sides were still dazed to search the lands to actually find him.  
  
In an abandoned seeming house, there was a stirring inside. Had anyone bothered to look, they would've found Lucifel and his people, at least some of them. Smack in the middle of some odd dimension, burning deep with its aftermath of a scorching summer.  
  
People inside, contrasted wildly with the open quietness of the outside world. Some were in the midst of a card game, and wild with curses and laughter. A movie was playing full blast, a movie echoing throughout the house after a fiery car crash and a hoot of laughter, and small fights were being ensued.  
  
Other, a few of them were disturbed by all this noise, and even more so when they couldn't find a brief moment of peace. In the heart of their mildly miffed states was Lucifel who was growing more than miffed as the seconds passed. Kairos, his 'darling girlfriend' as she was referred to sometimes, was at the heart of the commotion, catering to everyone's needs and loving it.  
  
Unsuccessfully, he was trying to get her attention, but it proved to be a difficult matter when she fluidly slipped past his fingers into a new group. Growling in disgust, he gave up and walked up the stairs, climbing over obstacles of bodies flung across them like clothes lying haphazardly across the floor. Someone grabbed his shoulders, and he looked face to face with his brother, Michael, drunk out of his mind.  
  
"'Ey!" Michael cheered into his brother's wary face, gripping his beer like it was his soul, "Lucifel! Where ya going?! Party's barely started, killer though, right?" He asked, but before he gave his brother a chance, he turned slightly green.  
  
Eyes widening in panic, he twisted away, and almost as if on cue, Michael collapsed to his knees, his shoulders convulsing. Scowling, he shook his head, "Kairos! Kairos!" He roared, knowing he could now be heard over the music, his fury carrying throughout any type of noise possible.  
  
Kairos got up with a start, "What the hell was that?" hearing her name roared again, she shook her head, "Must be Lucifel, oh, well," she sighed, threading past the anxious group and towards his voice. "Damn, baby, what was that about?"  
  
"Michael's sick, he almost hurled on me, and that would have been gross... no more than gross, it would've been disgusting. I never want to witness that again, alright, Kairos? That's just-"  
  
"I know, disgusting, it just turns me on when you're so loving with your brother," she remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Dropping to a knee, she slung an arm over Michael's shoulder, crooning, "Awe, look who won the bet."  
  
"Go to hell," Michael rumbled, looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. "Oh, wait, you go there willingly everyday doncha, ya whore?" Shaking the hair out of his eyes, he groaned, and rested his head on her shoulder, feeling it tremble while she tried to contain laughter.  
  
"Tsk, Michael. Such foul words from a guy who can't even hold his liquor longer than a girl. Now what will the guys think, huh, sweetie?" She asked, sliding her arm down towards his waist to boost him up.  
  
"They'll think you're a fucking bitch who has no heart for the dying," he mumbled. Laughing, he circled his head, "The world goes round and round. Whee!" He yipped.  
  
Giving up, laughter bubbled, "Michael, let's just get you to bed before you do something really retarded. Okay? I'll even help you up the stairs," she said, starting up the first one, looking back to see Lucifel leaning against the wall of the stairs, glaring up at them.  
  
"Will you take me to bed too?" Michael asked, grinning as he leaned over and gave her a sloppily wet kiss.  
  
"Don't make me kill you," Lucifel instantly shot out, straightening his lean frame, teeth bared threateningly.  
  
Michael tossed his head back, "Ha! I will kill you, you stupid bastard."  
  
"What?! Why you-" he growled.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Kairos struggled to right Michael again after he tried to turn and prove his words, "You're not helping, asswipe."  
  
"Shut up, Kairos! Did you hear the insolence in my brother's voice?" Lucifel asked, watching them slowly climb the stairs again. "It's not my fault that I have to always go through this weird punishment whenever he gets drunk out of his puny mind, and keep whatever brains he has left intact.  
  
Ducking down with remarkable speed and turning, Michael charged down the stairs, arms flailing about like a windmill, and was about halfway down when he tripped. With a jumble of curses and yells, he fell down the steps, his feet and arms slamming against the walls.  
  
Calmly, Lucifel surveyed his brother somersaulting down the stairs, and stepped away when he landed in a heap at his feet. Looking down, his eyebrow flickered upward, then, looked up at Kairos, who was on the verge of rage, hysterical laughter, and bewilderment. "I rest my case." 


	3. Breaking Ways

((I don't own AS but Kaori Yuki's... damn. I do own Kairos though. Okay, this is AU so my invisible reader's, don't freak out on me. Enjoy and review! Ja!!!))  
  
Rolling over in bed, Michael groaned as his head felt it was about to swell, then burst. Scratching the dragon curled at his cheek, he blinked into the darkness of his room, wondering what had happened the previous night. As dim flashes of it skittered across his mind, he groaned again, burying himself into the pillow.  
  
Seemingly, hours seemed to pass until darkness slowly seeped into the corners of his mind, causing everything to go fuzzy. Just as he was falling asleep, somebody slammed into his room, the door swinging open to smack against the wall, the wood jarring. He moaned as a flash of pain burst in his head, mumbling into the pillow.  
  
"Michael! We have to go and talk peace with one of the sadistic leaders of some odd dimension, which I know you hate, but what are you gonna do?" A voice yelled, cheerfully annoying.  
  
"Shut up," Michael growled, groping blindly for another pillow to stack above his head.  
  
Another voice perked, "Michael! Wake up!"  
  
"Damnit, Kairos, what the hell is the matter with you?" He whined, his head dangerously on the verge of exploding into fragments.  
  
"Awe, c'mon baby doll, wake up, the sun's shining, the birds are chirping," she said, standing at the foot of his bed. "I am the one who had to drag you up the stairs and put you in bed because you were out stone-cold, c'mon, Mika-chan, let's go!" She rolled her eyes when Michael lifted a hand heavily and flipped her off, then dropped it back limply. Walking back until her back touched the wall, she ran and jumped while screaming, "Michael! Rise and Shi~ne!"  
  
"Gahh!" Michael screamed when sudden weight was on his back in a sharp bite of pain. Lights flashed before his eyes as the headache now moved towards his entire head, throbbing between his eyes.  
  
"'Ello," Kairos purred evilly into Michael's ear, "Wake up before I have to sing you a song," she threatened.  
  
"Get off of me, God, how much do you weigh?!" He asked, "I think you broke my back, oh, too bad, then I can't go to 'some odd dimension' and help you on this thrilling task. So sorry," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Dum, dum, dun, dun, dunnn!!! Duh-dum dum dun, duh-dum dun, duh-" Kairos began humming loudly.  
  
"Fuck! Get away from me, I'm gettin' ready, just get off of me and bring me as many painkillers as you possibly can," Michael interrupted, growling when he felt the weight shift to the end of the bed where it dipped.  
  
Laughing giddily, Kairos smiled broadly, "I told you I could get him to wake up, Raphael, geez, you think I'm some kind of wuss?" She asked him, crossing her arms.  
  
Sighing, he rolled his eyes, "No, but you've put him in a foul mood, which is... not good, and he's going to put us up in flames just as soon as we're in the middle of nowhere with no witnesses."  
  
"Nuh-uh," she protested wildly, "he wouldn't send his adopted sister up in flames."  
  
"Damnit, you're not my sister, I disown you! I regret ever finding you and getting those idiot guys to stop pummeling you! I know why they were beating the shit out of you now! You're annoying, inconsiderate for the dying, sassy, and a royal bitch when people won't listen to you! Now go get me those painkillers!" Michael screamed, flames burning in his eyes.  
  
Cringing, Kairos' eyes widened, tears welling as she whimpered, her lips trembling, "You ass! Go get your own painkillers!" Puffing out a breath, she got up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door causing the windows to shake. They heard someone stop her to ask her a question, and a scream of pain from the same person, a shriek of rage ripping through her.  
  
"Oh, man, two people pissed in the merkaba," Raphael muttered to himself. "On the bright side, they're quite spacious, and we can dodge the bullets of fire easily," he concluded sarcastically, pursing his lips at Michael who had seemed to fall asleep again. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he growled, "Wake up, you asswipe, wake up!"  
  
"G'way," Michael murmured, "lemme sleep the day away," he added.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he smirked, "You have slept the day away basically, it's 2 in the afternoon, your standards have been met, so get up," Raphael emphasized.  
  
"Go fry yourself in the burning pits of hell, you fucking bastard!" Michael yelled, shoving himself from the bed. "Until I get my painkillers, I will not move from this spot! G'way, g'way, g'way!" He raged,  
  
"Stop acting like your four, and get up!" He yelled back, repeatedly shaking his shoulder.  
  
"NO!! I don't want to! You can't make me! Get the fuck away from me, you fucking idiot, what did I mother fucking tell you?! I need the stupid shit painkillers, and until I freakin' get them, I'm not moving!!!!" Michael shrieked, a chair behind Raphael lighting on fire.  
  
The door opened as Kairos stomped back in, a small basket of painkillers in her arms, setting them down, the capsules rattling in their bottles, she grabbed one. Chucking at it, it hit Michael in the ear,  
  
"Argh!!" Michael screamed, glaring at Kairos.  
  
"Here, are your fucking painkillers, you jackass!" Grabbing another one, she laughed maniacally when it hit him in the cheek, another scream. Smacking him in the eye, she grinned cockily when it smacked him in the eye.  
  
"Fuck!!!" He roared, his hand leaping to the burst of sudden light, shattering his vision into tiny fragments. "Damn it all!" He ranted, cursing up a storm.  
  
"Get ready in 20 minutes, Mika-chan, or you'll be in more pain," she threatened, bouncing merrily out of the room, humming.  
  
Raphael surveyed the mess, baffled, "You know, I think she's manic," he observed thoughtfully, shaking his head. "You're all insane, just... insane."  
  
"Shut up!" Michael snapped, growling, pissed more than ever. With teeth bared, he grabbed his clothes and stomped into the shower, muttering behind him, "Pack the necessaries for me."  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
"Lucifel?" Kairos asked quietly, stepping in the room warily, eyes alert of any noise that might alert in this particularly dark room. Lavender depths surveyed the room, her personality totally different than the one she showed with Michael.  
  
Silence answered her call, and she walked towards the middle of the room, her mid length white gold hair swaying to and fro as she looked about the room sharply. Biting her lip, she began to grow restless, the silence irking her.  
  
She gasped when someone grabbed her hair and exposed her bronze colored neck, arched delicately, the tender skin stretched tightly with youthful skin. A dagger rested at the base of the throbbing neck, seeking for hot blood, rich with life. Setting her jaw firmly, she smiled slowly, "Is this how you greet a person who is bidding you farewell, Lucifel?" She asked silkily, forgetting the knife.  
  
Letting go, he pushed her away from him, and stepped back into the shadows again, "You bid farewell, but you come back. Why should I be so delighted by your act of kindness that sickens me to the very core?" He asked coldly.  
  
Turning, Kairos cocked a hip, crossing her arms under her generous breasts, "Do you think that you should scare me? You think that with your coldness, you will drive me away? I tried to bring peace upon brothers, and convinced Michael to stay for only a little while? You sabotage this hard work I've done for you, how am I-"  
  
"I never asked to see him, you insisted, and I left you alone. Don't try to pull the wool over my head, Kairos, which is what you tried to do by forcing us to act as if we had any connection with each other last night. Getting Michael drunk to the point where he would sleep with his enemy, rather than slice their guts open, exposing their blackened hearts."  
  
Slitting her eyes, she pursed her lips, "You two are ridiculous, completely ridiculous."  
  
"Why? Because we must share a bond only because we share each other's bloods?" He taunted quietly.  
  
Tossing her hair back, she started to walk out of the room, but paused, one hand on the tarnished brass knob. "I gave my innocence to you freely, I loved you freely, and I gave my life to you freely, dedication and loyalty. Although you treat me like complete shit, I know you don't mean it, but a mere painting over the real self you are, and I'll always stand by your side whether you wish to show yourself to me or not." With controlled violence and frustration, she twisted the doorknob with more force than necessary and strutted out, silently closing the door behind her.  
  
Sighing, Lucifel sunk into the chair by the corner he usually occupied, relieved that she was gone, the tension that had just been bouncing off the walls leaving along with the scent of her felinity and charm. While missing the fire and smell of her already...  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
"Are we ready, gentlemen?" She asked, tossing her bag at Raphael, emitting a glare from him briefly.  
  
"Took you long enough? Did you have fun saying goodbye to aniki??" Michael sneered, not afraid to hide the contempt that his brother's name brought him... even the slight sense of his own failure.  
  
"Shut up, Michael," Kairos briefly stated, her eyes narrowed, showing its contained fury within the serene lilac. Her body shimmered with the explosion of a walking inferno, ready to expand its ferocity with the mere prick of an insensitive remark.  
  
Raising a brow, Raphael timidly asked, "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course everything's alright, why shouldn't it be? Everything's fucking dandy couldn't have been better, really, I could never have wished for nothing better. Why, do you think that now that I've stopped being a royal clown, that something is automatically wrong? Maybe I just don't want to be a laughing jackass? Alright? You have a problem with that?" She snarled.  
  
"Right, okay, I think that everyone should get moving," he concluded, ignoring her for the time being.  
  
"Fine," Kairos agreed, taking a deep breath to try to calm the frayed nerves jangling about her body.  
  
"I'm driving," Michael chirped, testing her patience level.  
  
"No!!!" She roared, sending him a bone shattering ice blow, baring her teeth.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his numb arm, "So I tested her and found out where her patience stands. We're gonna fucking die, I know it."  
  
Raphael shook his head in exasperated incredulity, "I can't believe you would test her patience, it's almost as frightening as yours, which is scary as is. And thank you for looking on the bright side, once again."  
  
"What bright side?" He growled, climbing into the merkaba.  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
Stumbling out of the wrecked twisted metals, Michael dusted himself off, and shrugged into his leather jacket. Glaring at Kairos from the corner of his eye, who was too busy muttering and cursing about the 'magically appearing' plains, she caught his eye and furrowed her eyebrows at him, asking what the fuck he was looking at.  
  
"You drive as if you're a fucking stoned drunkard," he said.  
  
"Now there's something I would like to see, oh, wait, I have, yesterday night," she said sarcastically, her face set in a grim expression. "I would like to congratulate you for winning 'person who can't hold their liquor and acts like a dumbass with or without liquid.'"  
  
"Shut up, you faggot!" He shouted.  
  
"Why don't you make me, Michael? You wanna go right now? Huh?!" She strained. Snorting in disgust, she trudged past him, her midnight black cape wrapped tightly around her voluptuous figure, the pack slung across a shoulder, her knee length boots rising dust from the dry barren earth.  
  
"I think I do, you twerp, I can take you, hell, I'm the one who taught you some of your tricks, so come on, bitch, let's go!" He challenged, running ahead of her, forcing her to stop.  
  
Staring deeply into his eyes, she showed him a brief image of the emotions she was feeling, and sidestepped him, continuing to walk. "Raphael?" She asked quietly, energy all but totally drained out of her.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered glumly, puffing out a breath under the burning heat, feeling the seat run disgustingly down his back. Shaking off the repulsive sensation, he walked past Michael, who was slightly stunned, and matched her tempo.  
  
"After this, I'm thinking of taking a break, what's your take on it?" She sighed, flopping her head to one side; back and forth working out the kinks.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "I suppose it only matters if you're up to it, I guess, but I am curious as to your reason."  
  
Gnawing on her lip for a moment, they walked in complete silence for a few feet before she answered, "I'm an orphan, sure, Michael found me, whatever, I'm an orphan. I wanna test out my roots, see who I am, where I belong, just curious and all. Sick of all this bullshit we have to go through," she said, sweeping her hand out towards the vast lands.  
  
"But why the sudden change of heart? It's never occurred to you before that you would want this vacation? I never knew you except for a mere couple of months, but everyone knows that's enough," he smirked, shaking his head. Sobering, he studied her stern profile, serious, "You're honestly of taking a break, aren't you?"  
  
Nodding, Kairos smiled at him, a genuine smile besides the ones that she had always flashed with glimpses of hardness, artificial happiness, and hatred. "I'm serious, I think I'm going to need this for some serious soul searching." Laughing, she shrugged, "No pun intended."  
  
Looking behind her, she studied Michael cursing at the humidity the air was blowing about, fussing with the leather jacket, tugging at the strap where his sword was snuggly wrapped, and the spontaneous crow of bird's overhead. "He won't need me for a while, everyone knows when to baby-sit when he's in dire need for it," frowning she gazed back at Raphael, "stop trying to analyze me, Doc, besides, it's not like I'm leaving for a decade, it's going to be for a little while."  
  
Slitting his eyes, realizing where she was coming from, he shortly exhaled, shaking his head, "You're leaving because you can't wrap Lucifel into a neat little package just like you can with everyone else, huh? Sure, Michael's a free spirit, but when it comes to you needing his help, he'll be there. Raphael.Raphael's just weird, and everyone else you can figure them out easily, but not with Lucifel, eh? Well, don't worry, everyone has been trying to do that, and failed... miserably."  
  
Making a face, she rolled her eyes, "It seems more like you're pissed that you can't put him into a neat little box. Please, your little spoof was endearing and all, but it's not it... alright, it's part of the reason, but I can take care of myself. Besides, what the hell do you care if I bounce across dimensions or not? You have nothing to lose, except for your boredom that is."  
  
"If you're my friend's reason for amusement and some emotions besides pure anger, even though he doesn't show it, I'll care. Also, you deserve my respect if you can handle him," he rolled his eyes.  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, it's a tough job, but somebody's gotta kick his ass to stop him from being such a bastard."  
  
"As if you could make it," Michael grumbled from behind them.  
  
"Ha!" She snorted, "I can out drink you, which is.tough, I guess, but still, I can make it," she added.  
  
Smacking her upside the head, he yelled, "Stop holding that fucking against me! You put strong stuff in there, man!"  
  
Smiling, she stopped, holding his head in between her hands, kissing him gently on the forehead and both cheeks. "I love you, Michael. Thanks for coming to my rescue when you did."  
  
Flabbergasted, he coughed, uncomfortable with the situation, shoving her aside, he roughly said, "Stop being such an emotional bitch, and focus on the mission... and yeah, me too."  
  
Raphael threw back his head, howling with laughter, "Oh, man, Michael is finally emotional! He's opened his cold, cold barrier into a world of bunnies and little deer frolicking across a green meadow with daisies bobbing in the gentle wind in the blue sky with the sun beaming down, and the- Ahhh!!" He screamed when he was tripped, dirt shoved into his mouth.  
  
((AN: *sweatdrop* sorrie... I was on a caffeine binge.))  
  
"If you ever repeat any of those things to me ever again, I swear I'll kill you so slowly you'll think it's a fucking nightmare," Michael hissed, clearly thinking that that was not as amusing as his friend seemed to see it as.  
  
Then, there of course proceeded a bickering with Michael's voice reaching a deafening decibel louder, with Raphael wincing. While walking, Raphael tried to trip Michael but failed when he saw it and was received a blow to the arm.  
  
"Shut up, both of you. We're almost there, damn, you two are like children," Kairos muttered, "stay far away from me, I don't want anyone to know that I came with you guys."  
  
"Shut up, Kairos," Michael instantly shot out of habit rather than an actual command.  
  
They saw the rough border of the city walls, encasing them in from the regular world by a 15 feet limestone barrier. There seemed to be no life inside the walls, no noise whatsoever. The double doors admitting the entrance of those who dared to enter this desolate seeming city was wide open, revealing rows of homes, and empty main street. The silence was deafening against their ears, seeming to roar in their ears, perked with its yearning to hear noise, any kind of racket.  
  
"Okay, so the High Council sent us to a completely no man's land just to punish us and pull our chains, no biggie, we'll just blow each of their faces off," Michael said cheerfully, his eyes belying the easily said comment.  
  
"Shut up, Michael," Kairos snapped.  
  
"Why should I, damnit? You're not the boss over me, hoe, you're my bitch, now go fetch me a fucking sandwich, woman," Michael cackled.  
  
"Michael!" She hissed, frowning ferociously. Punching him in the arm, she huffed, walking towards the double doors of the entrance to the desolate seeming city. A hand restricted her access for a brief moment.  
  
"We shouldn't go in there, this could be a trap, and wasn't apart of our mission plans, why waste time?" Raphael asked, dubious of this ominous city located in the middle of nowhere. He hid his true feelings for his concerned manner of the group, painting over the occasionally overwhelming emotion for the petite whirlwind of energy, laughter, and feminine sexuality. Being the minion for the ruler of hell, he would never act upon his body's desires, causing himself risk of being sent to the lowest pitfall of hell with Michael snapping at his heels for being more than a friend to his sacred adopted sister. He was always puzzled by Michael's show of emotions towards her, but knew that he really did think of her lovingly, Lucifel also.  
  
Smiling, Kairos patted his cheek, "It's so cute when you're worried about us, but we can take care of ourselves. Besides, if we're losing, Michael can just talk them to death."  
  
"Damnit, woman! You shut the hell up!" He snarled.  
  
"You're so mature, Mika-chan, I always wish I could be just like you," she purred, baiting him along, enjoying it when he always rose towards it.  
  
"Argh! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," he chanted, taking in a deep breath.  
  
Exchanging amused glances with Raphael, the two of them walked in together, and was eventually smacked by Michael who yelled, obviously disapproving of them leaving him there like an idiot. Kairos received another blow to the shoulder when she saucily remarked that it didn't take much for him to look like an idiot. Raphael rolled his eyes, warily walking alongside them, ready to dodge the balls of ice and fire that might be hurled at them bickering.  
  
"Who dares enter my realm?" A cold voice rang out, echoing, bouncing off the walls of the houses.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?!" Kairos asked, freezing in her step, her head tilted to try to concentrate. Biting the inside of her lower lip, she furrowed her brows, ready to hear the voice again.  
  
"Realm? Realm?? What are we, in the 16th century here? Jeez, I haven't heard that term in ages!" Michael exclaimed incredulously. "Damn, bitch!"  
  
((If anybody is familiar with Loveline, Adam Corolla says that occasionally. I love that show, it's the funniest fucking this in the world, y'all should listen to it sometime.))  
  
"Shut up, Michael!" Raphael ordered, cautiously looking around.  
  
"Do you have the audacity to voice these comments to one another?" The voice demanded? "You who are the ones to trespass? Do you know who you are dealing with??"  
  
"A stupid ass who sounds like he's in the bathroom with a megaphone?" Michael suggested, grinning.  
  
Kairos snorted laughter, elbowing him, "Are you one of the demons or just a dumbass munchkin for one of the dictator's that we have to deal with?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Kai, that was so much better than my comment, only with your fancy words," Michael said, his hands by his face, wiggling his fingers.  
  
((Spirit fingers, yeah! ^_-.....I'll stop, trust me. It's four in the morning, forgive me. I know I'll regret this sooner or later.))  
  
"I am my own dictator, ruling his own kingdom, until you fools had the nerve to step foot upon my land!" He roared, angered by the impudence of them.  
  
"Ha! At least we have nerve, you retard! We're not the ones hiding like fucking Raphael from homosexual guys!" Mikael cried out triumphantly.  
  
Shooting him a dirty glare, Raphael said, "Hey, you leave me out of this damnit. And I'm not scared of homosexual guys...they just make me uncomfortable."  
  
"Until you piss your pants, then you run like a little girl," Kairos murmured.  
  
"What the fuck?! Is this 'pick on Raphael day,' or something, that no one happened to run by me??" He asked.  
  
"No, you just never bother to keep track of what we plan, cuz you think we're delin-" Michael started.  
  
"Silence!!!" The voice roared, the windows rattling slightly.  
  
The three of them jumped, "Ah, well hell, you could've asked us nicely! Now you will pay!!" Kairos yelled.  
  
"Calm down, you fucking baka," Michael growled, then his eyes widened, "Holy shit! What's happening to me?! I'm becoming a pussy just like fucking Raphael!" He screamed.  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Raphael yelled, fuming.  
  
Ignoring him, Michael unsheathed his sword, "Come out, pussy #2... since I already named Raphael pussy #1!" He shouted.  
  
"Holy mother of---damn fucking damnit! Stop picking on me!!" Raphael bellowed.  
  
Laughing to herself, Kairos would've enjoyed this moment had she not been pissed at echo man over there.. somewhere ordering them like a bunch of dogs. She swung the cape off her shoulders, balling it up and throwing it towards the edge of the road, near the houses. "Yeah, come on out, pussy #2!" She yelled, crouching into a fighter's stance.  
  
A chilling laugh was emitted from the voice, "Very well, I will accept your challenge," it said softly, fading away.  
  
After a moment or so of silence, Kairos straightened again, "Wow, it really must be a pussy, it won't even come to fight!"  
  
"Yeah, Raphael is affecting him, damnit. How could you do this to us, Raph?" Michael asked, feigning despair.  
  
Glowering, Raphael didn't answer, but muttered incoherently.  
  
"So, should we just snoop around until we find him, it's not like he's gonna fucking care, doncha think, Michael?" Kairos questioned.  
  
Scratching his head, he shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, and he did say that he accepted our challenge, not that he acted upon it... yet, at least. Why does everyone have to pretend their gonna fight, but run like little girls after seeing homosexual guys making out like Raph over there." He looked down, examining the tip of his shoe, 'Oh that better not be any fucking shit I stepped on, not when I forced Kairos to clean it for me.'  
  
Raphael's scowl deepened, and the muttering now seemed oddly like chanting.  
  
"Ha!" Kairos chuckled, "I know, do you think that it'll attack us and tota- holy fuck!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, looking up. "Shit!"  
  
Raphael's eyes widened, his jaw dropping.  
  
There in front of them were rows of men dressed to the core in armor, equipped with weapons of all kinds. More were walking stealthily from behind them, at the right and left of them. They were surrounded, 3 to.. fucking a million, and the chances were slim, since they didn't know if any of these fighters had magical capabilities or not.  
  
"So, I'll see y'all when we're reborn," Kairos said with a laugh.  
  
Michael snorted. "You baka."  
  
(^_^)(^_^)  
  
((Okay, so.. I don't know if that was good or not, but I'm also hoping this cleared up some questions for my non-existent readers. *sobs pathetically* You see, I would've posted this up earlier had my jackass computer tweaked out on me... AGAIN... I swear, that computer's new and it doesn't like me already!!! So, I had to rewrite this on my other crappy but dependable laptop, so whatever.. Please review! Please! I beg you!!!! *drops down onto her knees, tears streaming* I'll do anything!! Seriously! *does a little dance while juggling oranges* Please.... JA!!!!!!! 


	4. MY GOD! THE AUTHOR IS STUCK! HELP ME!

Oh, Jesus, guys! I have a writer's block, lo and behold, HELP ME!!!!!! *sobs* this is horrible news for me! Writing is my soul, this is all I do!!!!!! Everyday!!!!!..except for eating.. playing video/computer games, chatting online, talking on the phone, blowing my eardrums out with my music, oh and-Ow!! Michael!!!!!!  
  
Michael: *sweatdrop* this isn't supposed to revolve around your pitiful life, you fucking idiot!!! Explain to your readers that you have a writer's block and you need their help and for them to email you so we're not stuck in limbo!  
  
Raphael: *snort* readers..that was a good one.  
  
Michael: *grins broadly* I know!!!!!! Wasn't it? It was my best one yet.  
  
Kairos: You fuckers! Shut the hell up! Both of you!  
  
Writer: ...They're insulting me, my God, I write what they should say, and they insult me. ( Baffled. How can this be happening? There must be something wrong!!! *furiously starts to take apart her computer*  
  
R&M&K: EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!! Wait! Say what you have to say first before you fuck up your computer once again!  
  
Writer: *blush* right. *ahem* You see, my beloved readers-  
  
R&M&K: *snort..gagging on forced down laughter*  
  
Writer: *glare* --I am having some technical difficulties. As you can see. It's been a while since I've posted this story, that I USED to be proud of-  
  
M&K: Hey!!!! This is an outrage! I can't believe you would fucking insult us like this, after all those fucked up scenes we had to go through after you thought all your OTHER pages were bullshit and erased them like frickin' FIFTY times!!!!!!!  
  
Writer: *scream, fluster, panic* Don't say that! Shaddup!!!!! Baka Yaro's, all of you! *goes into a series of cuss words that they can not catch*  
  
Raphael: ...She was PROUD of this shit? No..you're kidding! She was drunk, right? She had to be drunk.  
  
Writer: *collapses and goes into a seizure*  
  
Michael: Nice job, dumbass, you killed our writer.  
  
Kairos: She couldn't have been drunk.. she's under aged, isn't she?  
  
Michael: Who knows? Do you think she's stupid? I think she's stupid. Our writer is stupid.  
  
Raphael: I think it's just you.  
  
Michael: IRON PUNCH TO THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raphael: #_# itaii...  
  
Kairos: *sweatdrop, begins to fan the writer*  
  
Writer: ..wha???? What's happening??  
  
Kairos: Just wrap this stupid thing up, for God's sake!  
  
Writer: Right. I have a writer's block-  
  
Raphael: -_-; You've already said that.  
  
Writer: And if you keep interrupting me I'll get past that point!!!! .. I need your help folks. So please, review or email with ideas. Please, ppl. I'm begging you. I can't stand the fact that this story is just staring at me blankly, yearning to be written in, but I don't have anything for it! *wails*  
  
R&M&K: *plugs ears* CRAP!!!!!!! *carries writer off while waving*  
((Please, PLEASE, help me out.)) 


End file.
